Will Of A Spiral
by Moon Witch '96
Summary: Drabble series. Companion story to Will Of A Flower, must read up to chapter 71 to understand. To Naruto,somethings were always set .Kakashi was late. Hinata loved him. Sakura was always there. But,as he knows all too well,things so set can change insanely quickly,leaving him clutching after what once was.But, then again, Naruto was never very good at letting go. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A different Plane away, years ahead of Sakura, Naruto Uzumaki paced, even after two long years, he was unaccustomed to the long drab robes of the Kage, and like his predecessor, Tsunade, he had taken to avoid wearing them and the hat, leaving those draped over is chair and the hat on his desk to scramble on when someone important came through the door. As of late, he was in no mood to do so, and he turned to the window sharply when he felt a familiar chakra flare up. Kakashi appeared on the windowsill, he was slouched, hands clutching at the items in his hands. Naruto felt his heart leap to his throat, and Hinata, who had been working absently at paper work, gasped from his desk. Nimbly, Kakashi leaped inside, gently, he handed over his bundle to Naruto.

Naruto took Sakura's clothes, her head band, and boots numbly.

They were torn, the boots scuffed up, and that in itself did not alarm him, Sakura was a ninja and with her style of fighting it wasn't odd to see her clothes ripped up. What did alarm him was the fact that starting at that he clothes had a odd, burnt, nearly to crisp pattern. It stared at the center, as if someone had stabbed her with something three pronged, Chidori powered instrument, reaching outward in stray feathery lines. Her head band was partly melted. Even Sakura, being who she was and skilled medically, would be hard pressed to survive something like this.

"Where?"asked Hinata, softly, fingers clenching into fists, speaking what Naruto himself couldn't speak.

"Bit outside of Fire, inside the border of the Land of Tea."he said.

"Any leads?"

"Her scent trail stops were I found them. But a man's scent went further."he said crisply, looking away, appearing bored more than anything, and only Naruto and Sakura, had she been there, could have seen the fact that Kakashi was tense, ready to spring.

"Did you...?"

Here Kakashi tossed a scroll, and activated it. A man popped out, tied up, and if Naruto had seen him on the street he would have passed him by. He wasn't ugly nor handsome, he had brown eyes and brown hair, a scar that ran through his left eyebrow and tan skin. He was ordinary, not even dressed as a ninja, but a simple yukata, at his hips was pouch, empty, most likely by the looks of it. Naruto turned, eyes glaring at the man.

"Where the hell is Sakura?"he asked, not beating around any bush.

The man tilted his head to the side, and smiled, timidly.

"The girl with the pink hair?"he asked, clarifying, and Kakashi took a menacing step forward, before Naruto raised his arm, and watched warily as the man tilted his head to the side.

Something about this nondescript man, smiling at them all, made the hair at he back of his neck stand on end.

"Yes, the pink haired woman."said Hinata, stepping forward. Her byakugan was activated, and she had one of the fiercest looks Naurto had ever seen on her.

Sakura and Hinata may never be the best of friends as Ino and her, but Naruto knew that both of them cared deeply for each other. And anyone dear to Hinata that was in trouble would have a hell of a force fighting for them.

"I'm sorry. I had to send her away."

Hinata took a step forward, her deceivingly delicate fingertips glowing.

"Where?"she asked, softly, and Naruto felt something inside stir in pride at her calmness, because neither he nor Kakashi could be that at the moment.

"You have to understand, she kept going after me, even after I Compressed her, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I didn't have a choice. She was in the way."said the man, pleadingly, eyes flickering between the tense, unforgiving faces around them.

Hinata frowned, but otherwise didn't react at his pleas.

"It doesn't matter of the circumstances, we just want to know where she is."she said this gently, her fingertips hovering inches away from the man's neck, a warning.

He slumped.

"I- Well, she's in a different Plane, the Kunai was made by my Master... He's the only one who would be able to tell you were she is. I just used it."he said, carefully.

Naruto moved first,so fast that he blurred, picking up the man that had attacked Sakura by the lapels of his yukata.

"Then, we have a bone to pick with your Master. If you're telling the truth."he snarled, before he threw him to the ground.

The man quivered, and Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"Take him to Ino. I want answers."

Naruto clenched his fists, and knew that no matter what he would find Sakura.

He would.

* * *

 **AN: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to its Mangakai, its publishing and broadcasting company. This is me having fun in its sandbox.**

 **So. I thought of this and it would not leave me alone, because, suddenly, it occurred to me that yeah, this is a part of the story that would never be told in Will of a Flower and is a story worth telling. And because the Naruto cannon to Will of A Flower wouldn't stop bugging me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto paced, and Ino sat tiredly across the Hokage, on less than an hour of sleep, and after a rather intense integration session. It had taken a toll on her mind, simply because the Apprentice of the Man of the Planes, as he called himself, had a deep, winding mind that suggested he was much older than his nondescript, and somewhat young face alluded too. He was very old, so much so is that he seemed to have forgotten his name, and only remember the fact that he was an Apprentice. He was very honest in his mind, with vivid colors of emotions and highlights of his long life. He did not resist, he did not set up walls, he just had let her sort through it until she found what she was looking for. But that, was better said then done.

The mind was not linear, it was not simple, it was a winding, massive spider web of memories and strings connected to random strings and his memories were many. The older the mind, the harder it was to sort through, the harder it was to find what she needed. But, luckily, the man was had a good mind for memories.

 _He had been on a routine supply run for his Master, and he was visiting one of the many supply groves scattered across the world. The Man of Planes had a need for berries, an oddity in his tools, made for the most special inks. It was troublesome work, and the Apprentice much preferred the use of traditional ink of pine or oil(special grown of course), and that, his Master said, was a sign of Master and Apprentice. He knew that well enough himself, as the berry ink was temperamental, very delicate and could overshoot if one didn't have near perfect control when it came to their chakra._

 _His Master was that for a reason, and could use this specialized ink as well as a someone just writing normal ink. It was beautiful and had the most powerful effects, and his Master had developed the berries himself to make the best ink. The Apprentice couldn't deny that, and went on to collect the blasted things, grumbling but accepting nonetheless. He had not expected the young woman to stumble into the grove, vivid pink hair swaying in the wind._

" _What the hell is this? This violates the treaty between this land and Fire."said the young woman, green eyes narrowing. She could feel the chakra from the berries, and he swore, because he had forgotten to reapply the seals keeping the groove hidden from anyone like her._

 _The Apperentice felt his heart beat thunder. There was only two rules from his Master when he went on a supply run: Do not bring attention to their sacred quest of knowledge, and above all, do not allow himself to meddle among the affairs of the people of this Plane._

 _He thought of his options... He would have to run. Carefully, wincing at the scolding that his Master was sure to give him at the fact that he was going to destroy this grove. But he didn't hesitate as he pumped his chakra into the seals of destruction layered around the grove. It would take years to find a new suitable location again, and it would take years for the berries to grow, but at least he had gathered a good amount that would last his Master a couple of years. The chakra sensitive berries imploded along with the trees in a blaze of fire and chakra, and the young woman swore. He expected her to be harmed(hopefully not killed), enough for him to get away._

 _He was not up to date to what was happening in this Plane. He had no idea who the pink haired girl was. He did not expect the earth to shatter beneathe him as she caught up, nor did they expect, her to nearly her take his head off in her next punch. He frowned and tired to slow her down further. It was clumsy, quick work, and he was sure that his Master would smack himself upside the head as he used his work to compress the young woman into a small, compressed form. He winced, but then he saw the determined look in her now child-like face, even as she seemed to reassess the situation, and scrambled away from him._

 _He grabbed his last resort. He swore he would never use it unless he was truly in trouble. He stabbed her straight through the chest, remorseful for messing with the affairs of the Plane, but, of course, his and his Master's work were important beyond that._

Watching Naruto prowl back and forth, now, Ino felt her eyes dropping, even if she was kept an eye on everyone in the room. Hinata was frowning which was odd-from someone with such a sweet disposition, and so was Kakashi-senpai, or at least, that was what Ino gathered from watching the stoic man. He was not reading, his eyes were still even as he flipped through the pages of his porn. Ino sighed, and waited. Naruto suddenly turned sharply, blue eyes fierce.

"He was-"

"Telling the truth, Naruto-kun. Even found were his Master is. But the old man, from what I've seen is stubborn and a willy coot. We have to bring his Apprentice or we get nothing." she said, and she didn't even flinch as Naruto's fists slammed on the desk.

Hinata fists clenched, and Kakashi put away his book, the pretense gone.

"I'm going."he said, in a deep gravely voice that sounded exhausted.

Naruto looks over his shoulder, and meets Kakashi's gaze, before he nods, an understanding that was quick and deep and Ino did not miss it. Nor did she miss the slight tightening of his jaw through his cloth mask. She frowned, eyes squinting.

"Hokaga-sama, permission to go with him."she says, and she sounds calm, rational. Ino feels anything but that.

This was Sakura after all, the closest thing Ino has to a sister. Naruto is already shaking his head, eyes firm.

"No Ino. We need you here, you're too integral to the village."

Hinata stepped forward, and she was sighing.

"Naruto-kun, you have to go with Kakashi-senpai."

The young Hokage turns, eyes wide. He had yet to leave the village since the end of the War. He took his responsibilities very seriously, and Hinata understood that more than anyone, herself wholly devoted to her clan. Hinata is smiling, and she looks to be the calmest in the room of high running emotions.

"I will take care of the Village. Just go and bring her home."

Pale lavender met blue, and Ino saw what Naruto had seen in Hinata in the first place. A strong, undeniable faith and support. For someone for Naruto, who had grown in a place of near no support, that was beautiful more than the porcelain, doll like face or curvaceous body that Hinata had upon first glance.

"We won't be long. We'll bring her home."he swore, and it was a promise. For Naruto, Ino knew, that was sacred.

He turned to her, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Tell everyone that me, Sai, and Kakashi-sensei are on an S classed mission."

She nods, and hands him her report of what she had found in the Appertice's mind, hardly jumping as the ex-root member steps away from the shadows, a scroll in hand. She knew that scroll well enough: Human transport. The Apprentice then. Sai looks at her, perfect poker face, and then comes over to briefly tough her cheek, and her eyes flutter as he stares at her, eyes intent.

"Get some sleep."he states, calmly.

She nods, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips, quick, fast.

"Bring back, Forehead."

He smiles, and that is his promise and Ino takes to heart. Fists clenching as she watches the Hokage and two of his most powerful shinobi run off for their Head medic. Ino wonders if this is what Sakura felt, when Naruto promised to bring Sasuke home.

The thought does not bring any comfort.

Even if her faith in all three men is firm.


	3. Chapter 3

The road to the Man of The Plans was very long, and he was practically at the end of the world. If it wasn't through dangerous country full of missing-nin or wild animals that made the forest of Death look like a park, it was harsh terrain and harsher weather. It was as if the world itself was in their way.

The three men took to the journey running.

They hardly took breaks.

The ate and drank as they ran.

They didn't stop at night for much time.

Five hour increments, two of them keeping watch and trading the next night.

They moved as if it was the end of the world again.

And they moved with the thought of green smiling eyes and a smiling mouth of the girl with pink hair.

"We'll get her back."said Naruto one night, and it was hard for Kakashi to deny the intensity of his voice, or the firmness of it.

Kakashi looked down at the page he had been pretending to read for the last half hour.

"We won't lose her Kakashi, I swear it, we've already lost too much."said Naruto, and he nodded, barely a dip of his head.

"We won't, Naruto."said Kakashi, fists clenching.

And he prayed that that was true.


	4. Chapter 4

They met the Man of the Planes in way that was not quite what they planned. For one, they were meant to go to him, they were not meant to find him waiting for them mid-way where they were headed. They did not expect the kindly old man sitting in the middle of their way, or to stumble as he sent a chakra pulse so strong that it made them all skid to a stop, and even made Naruto blink. He was dressed as the opposite of his Apprentice., his kimono was as elaborate as any lord, with rich fabric, which he seemingly didn't care that he was sitting in very expensive finery in the middle of a sulfurous swamp.

He stood when they stopped, calmly, needing the aid of a slim, knotted cane. He was as his Apprentice, young but oddly old in the eyes, with a smooth face and faded, silver hair tied up. His gray eyes were firm, detached but somehow amused.

"So," he began, stepping forward with a small push of his cane, "You are the men that got the better of my Apprentice. I must say, I commend you for doing so. He is willy, if generally rash. Fool must've done something rather idiotic to have people such as yourselves catch him."

They also hadn't expected such openness, such friendless from the old man. Ino's report had been rather clear- The Apprentice saw the Man of the Planes as a stickler, a hardass and more intelligent than him by a mile. Considering the fact that Kakashi had to track him for several weeks, losing him more than once, that was saying something. They had expected hostility. They had expected a fight. Not this.

"What did he do?"

Naruto answered, stepping forward slowly.

"He did something to our friend," the fact that Sakura was particularity a sister to him at this point was left unsaid, it showed in his voice, his furious eyes.

The Man of the Planes frowned.

"Ah? Did he now, and tell me, Naruto Namikaze, or is it Uzumaki, or perhaps he shares your name, Kakashi Hakate, if the Fourth requested for his old student to care for his son in this Plane? I apologize, many Planes, many names where you have appeared, it tends to blend... Ah, yes, it was Uzumaki this time I believe. What and who did he do this something too?"

Naruto stared, as did Kakashi at the casual drop of his father's surname, and even Kakashi's. The fact that Kakashi was the fourth's former student was a matter of public record, but even after all this time, Naruto's parents were hardly advertised. Sai, deciding to disregard the old man's revelations of what could've been, frowned, and stepped forward.

"Sakura Haruno. He used a scroll after she discovered him in a berry grove."he said promptly.

The Man of the Planes tsked.

"That fool. He should've run. I apologize, he is not ready to accept the responsibility of becoming a Master… Nearly three thousand years old and he should have known better than to interfere, even if had been caught… Now, let me see him, so I may confirm."

The trio of men did not move. The Man of Planes smirked.

"You ninja so amuse me. So prone to mistrust. I never have this problem with the Princess of the Moon nor Pirates… But, well, that is neither here nor there. I propose an exchange, I receive my Apprentice, and I return answers and aide you in however I can to retrieve Sakura-chan."

Neither of the trio moved again, eyes flickering back between each other. Again they hadn't expected any of this, nor were they sure they should trust the Man of the Planes. He looks young, appears all curiosity and polite, but there's an underlining… Something to him. He is worse than his Apprentice, the second Naruto had felt his chakra pulse rush over his skin, his entire body was on alert, all the fine hairs were standing and every word he said grated on his senses, the power oozing out like a thick, steady wave of humidity over them.

He is sweating, and he knew both Kakashi and Sai are the same by the tension in their shoulders, the tension in their necks and legs. But Sakura is on the line, and he swore to get her back. A promise to him is sacred, and though he failed to bring Sasuke home alive, he had brought him home dammit. And he be damned if the same fate befell the woman that was his sister in everything that mattered.

"What are your limits in retrieving, Sakura?"

The Man of the Planes blinks, head tilting to the side.

"So you married Sakura in this Plane? Interesting, I had thought it would be Hinata. It seemed it would be Hinata-"

"Answer the damn question!"Naruto snarls, ignoring the old Man's rambles. After all, he needed to know, he was ninja, trained by the Famous Copy Cat…

He knew something underneath the underneath when it was presented him. The old Man smirked, eyes narrowing.

"I have no knowledge of where the hell that Moron sent her off too. I don't know if he grabbed a Charted Plane or an Uncharted one. If it is the former, I will fetch her myself, or send you after her… If it is the Uncharted Plane- Well. We would have to talk." here, the old man pauses, and then his genial demeanor is gone, and his eyes narrow, " _Now, give me my Apprentice._ "

Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi fall to their knees at the sheer intensity of the Man of All Planes and the old man steps forward, the squelch of his boots and his cane on the swamp floor adding to their panting, nearly heaving breathes the three men have to take. The old Man holds out a hand, and Naruto breathes deep and prays that this will end well before he gives the old Man the transport scroll with his Apprentice. Naruto has never given up in a fight, at least not in recent history.

But this is not a fight.

This is a deal.

And for now, that is the only thing tempering him from punching the bastard of all Planes in his smug nose.


	5. Chapter 5

"In all the Planes I have traveled, I find that Planes with energy like chakra or chi are the best for my cultivation of materials. It's why I frequent them. However, they are also the hardest to visit. So much skulking around, so many things to avoid," said the Man of Planes, absently. He was careful as he walked, eyes flickering to and fro, shoulders straight but relaxed.

Kakashi stared, refusing to sit when the old man had offered him a seat. They are back in Konoha, and the Apprentice is a mullish, glaring thing as he stands behind his Master. He follows him, five feet behind, eyes to the floor. The Man of Planes is striding, moving, constantly, elegant and ease. He is very calm about everything. He spots Hinata, at her usual desk beside the Hokage's and laughs, voice delighted.

"So it had been Hinata in this world. My apologies Naruto," his eyes are sharp and amused, "I suppose Sasuke beat you to the punch when it came to her, eh?"

The name adds a layer of tension to the thick air. Kakashi twitches, and Naruto does not bother to hide his pained expression. Sakura had tried. He had tried. And in the end, Sakura had defended herself, and them, against him.

" _You are the only thing that keeps me weak. A pathetic tether that I must destroy."_

 _Naruto tried to stand, tried to get in front of his line of fire as he started another Chidori. The first few had gone through his chest, the next round into Kakashi's and the next was for Sakura. Kakashi was unconscious or dead next to him. Naruto couldn't even lift his hands to check. Sakura was black, blue and red._

" _I'm so glad it's only you left Sakura," red eyes gleaned, black toeme spinning, " Only the most pathetic left to stand against me. No one will come to your rescue, stupid girl."_

 _Sakura said nothing, only wobbled to her feet. Sasuke laughed._

" _You're actually going to try?"_

" _We held back," her voice is steady and her stance shifts, "We wanted to convince you. Please, Sasuke, the world is going to die. We need you._ _ **I**_ _need you."_

 _He only laughed, long and hard, a vividly dark thing. She is ready, and Naruto knows as Sasuke laughs again that the boy he had thought to be his brother was long dead._

" _Naruto, I'm sorry."_

 _And with the cries of a thousand birds, Sasuke attacked and Sakura did as well._

 _And it was all over as Sasuke's head rolled on the floor._

"Ah. He did not overcome his own darkness in this world. Pity."

He came forward and patted Hinata's hand.

"Well, rest assured that he seems to end up with you more than Sakura."

The Hyuuga heiress stares at him, staring at, pale lavender eyes steady.

"I don't care about that. I just love him. Whatever you're trying to stir here, stop. We just want Sakura-chan back."

The Man of Planes gives her a level stare. Then he sighs.

"Very well, Hinata. I apologize. Sometimes you are not so strong, or his feelings are not aligned with yours," the old man gives her a smile and it is the closest thing Kakashi can say to a frightening expression on his face.

Hinata does not flinch. Then again, Kakashi knows she never has.


End file.
